


My Weaknesses are Food And Men

by Rose711



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy, M/M, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one where Michael goes to Alex's after a long day and he is cooking for him.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	My Weaknesses are Food And Men

**Author's Note:**

> I know this prompt has been done a hundred times, but for some reason I wanted to write it. And you need to eat every night... lmao. We should combine all the cooking dinner stories and create one domestic fluffy collection haha  
> Also realized I didn't edit this but now I'm too lazy, so...

As Michael moseyed to Alex’s front door he immediately felt reenergized. It had been a long, tiring day with Sanders on his back due to cranky, cheap customers and when quitting time came he was about to quit for good. But he had checked his phone and saw a text from Alex letting him know he was home and he could come over at any time.

Michael knocked on the door and upon hearing Alex yell from the other side, he twisted the knob and entered the house he had become quite comfortable in. A heavenly smell enveloped him and he followed it to the kitchen. He stilled when his eyes finally landed on Alex, standing with his back to him hunched slightly over the counter, expertly working a knife. All frustrations from the day melted from Michael’s body as he stared with a smile.

“Hey,” Michael cooed in Alex’s ear as he wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck. Michael felt Alex soften against his touch and lean his weight back into him. Michael could get used to this feeling. “How was your day?”

“It was fine, one issue that I can’t talk about but we got it figured out,” Alex said with little emotion as Michael removed himself from him and went to wash his hands. “How was your day?”

“Well that’s good. And mine was hectic and annoying, but I’m here now.” Michael’s heart fluttered as Alex shot him a grateful smile before going back to chopping. “What’s for dinner anyways?”

“Zucchini boats.”

Michael raised an eyebrow. “How fancy.” He knew Alex was a very good cook, but he was also a fairly basic cook. “Have you ever made them before or know how to?” He asked as he stole a piece of tomato from the cutting board before going to sit at the counter.

“No, but I know how to google,” Alex snapped back with a sarcastic quickness. “One of the Lieutenants brought in a bunch of vegetables from his garden. So I grabbed the zucchini, tomatoes, corn and peppers. Figured the least he could do after bragging about his _amazing_ garden so often is save me a trip to the store.”

“How resourceful,” Michael laughed. “One of the many reasons I love you.” Michael watched Alex turn to him with the softest look and he returned his grin. They had said _I love you_ and they both knew the love had been there for over a decade, but it was still new and hearing the word out loud always made them both weak.

“The recipe says to sprinkle just a little cheese on top before they bake, and we’ll be good to go,” Alex announced as Michael stood to “help” Alex, hoping to steal at least one handful of cheese from the bag. But when he got close he was disgusted.

“ _That_ is how much cheese you put on?” Michael chastised as he yanked the now closed bag from Alex’s hands, opening it and throwing on a few generous handfuls. “And do not even think about saying that’s enough cheese, there is never enough cheese.” Michael looked at Alex with complete seriousness. “If this relationship is going to work, we need to be on the same page about this.”

Michael watched Alex try to stifle his laughter but he couldn’t hold it in. Michael swore he even saw a tear escape. He threw up his hands and huffed dramatically as he turned to walk away. “It’s a good thing we haven’t told anyone we’re back together, we won’t have to tell anyone we broke up. Well, it was great while it lasted.”

Alex was laughing so hard that Michael felt his body shaking against his back before he heard the laughter again. Alex spun Michael around so they were facing each other and wrapped one hand around his curls, gently pulling his head to one side. Michael’s breath hitched as Alex began sucking on his neck, forgetting everything for that moment.

“I promise from now on I will be heavy-handed with the cheese. I’ll make it up to you,” Alex purred as his lips never left Michael’s neck.

“We’ll see,” Michael pouted as Alex once again broke out in a laugh, pulling away from Michael to put the pan in the oven. Alex was just a few feet away but Michael felt the loss of contact.

“Shit!”

There was a small clatter and Michael rushed to Alex’s side. “What happened?!”

“Ugh, I didn’t lower the door enough and my elbow hit it. I dropped the pan on the rack, but I think they’re fine,” Alex said as he inspected the oven, making sure none of the boats slid off the sheet pan. He then brought him arm up and looked at the newly formed burn, wincing a bit. “Who even burns their elbow?”

“My poor baby. Let me see.” Michael grabbed Alex’s arm and cradled it in his hand before lowering his head to kiss the burn. “There. All better.” Alex giggled and brought his lips to Michael’s, kissing him properly for the first time that night.

“We have a half hour until dinner’s ready, let me show you just how sorry I am about not using enough cheese.”

Yeah, Michael could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone says that the burning the elbow is out of place in the story and who tf burns their elbow... me. I burn my elbow while making zucchini boats. smh. But sadly no one was there to kiss it better...
> 
> Anyways! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr: [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
